Charlie's Angels
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Charlie and Athena’s daughter has grown up to be far too much like her mother, yet Charlie can’t help but be a complete victim to her charm. All Weasley men have one weakness; Weasley women. Problem is, how do you choose between two? Charlie/OC Future Fic


**Title: **Charlie's Angels **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne**  
Characters/Pairings: ** Athena Weasley (McGonagall) and Charlie Weasley with River Weasley and Fabian Weasley and a small appearance by Minerva McGonagall and Alice Prewett (Longbottom) in a flashback. **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings: **Cuteness and some innuendo. **  
When: **Epilogue time, I suppose. **  
Summary:** Charlie and Athena's daughter has grown up to be far too much like her mother, yet Charlie can't help but be a complete victim to her charm. All Weasley men have one weakness; Weasley women. Problem is, how do you choose between two?**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns 'verse, Athena is all mine. Or rather, she owns me, so I suppose it's the other way around. I suppose I own her children then as well. **  
Author's Note: **This is entirely for my own amusement, but if you find amusement in it as well, yay me.

"_Young Lady, where do you think you were getting up to?" Minerva asked sternly, her hands on her hips. She'd been looking for her all morning, all over the castle. _

"_Sorry Professor McGonagall… I took my eyes off of her for one moment and she was gone." Alice Prewett bit her lip, knowing full well she was in for it. _

_Athena McGonagall, a miniature version of her mother, with red hair and the same green eyes, with just a hint more mischief in her blood looked up, her lower lip coming out and quivering. "I got lost!" She cried, sniffling, her big green eyes looking at her mother innocently and she wiped them with her sleeve, looking close to sobbing. _

"_Oh, you poor thing, well, I suppose it is easy to get lost, come on then. Miss Prewett, I will speak with you later." Minerva said, picking her daughter up and holding her close before heading back to her office. _

_Athena smiled, giving Alice a small wink before hiding her face in her mother's hair so she wouldn't see her grin._

"Young Lady, what are you getting up to? Why is your brother's hair blue?" Athena put her hands on her hips, giving River a raised eyebrow, wondering how she'd managed to get her hands on a wand, let alone learn a spell to turn hair colors was beyond her. She'd always known any daughter of hers would be even worse than she had been, but this was ridiculous. This child was too smart for her age, not to mention, the Weasley blood that coursed through her only made her a trouble-maker.

River shrugged, looking innocent. "I didn't do _anything_ mommy, right Fabian?" She asked, turning her head, giving him a 'shut your face' look before looking back at her mother, batting her eyes, looking like a little angel.

Athena leaned down, looking her nine year old daughter in the eyes. "Young lady, I invented the eye batting, how do you think you were made?" She asked, giving her a 'look'. "Go up to your room and bring me whatever fake wands, joke treats, or anything else that your Uncle George slipped to you at Grandma Molly's last night before I go in there and find your broomstick, got it?" She told her sternly.

River stomped her foot and whined before going up to her room, stomping her feet on the stairs as she went, crossing her arms and making angry faces. Athena was sure a tantrum was on the way, but too bad, she needed to learn to behave herself a bit better. She didn't care what she did to her cousins, but she needed to be nicer to her brother.

"Come here, bear, oh goodness, you look like your brother," she told him, running a hand through his hair. River had been more behaved when Teddy had still been living with them, Athena supposed she was acting out, she didn't understand why, after Andromeda's death, Teddy had gone back and forth between herself and Harry, both not wanting to keep him from the other, but as his godparents, they'd wanted to equally raise him. River should have been used to him not being around, besides, he was nineteen now, he needed to be out on his own.

"Mama, can you fix it?" Fabian asked, looking upstairs with an evil look. Athena knew that look, he was thinking of ways to get her back.

"Yes, son, your mother not only knows how to fight Death Eaters and werewolves, but how to remove your Uncle's Charms. You'd be amazed how many times I've nearly kicked boys out of the corps for practical jokes." She told him, using a few spells before she was sure the charms were gone. "There we go, good as new."

"Thank you," he gave her a hug and a kiss before running to the stairs.

"Fabian… hide her bear, she'll spend the whole afternoon crying." She gave him a wink, glad her twins had yet to resort to turning things into spiders. She didn't need someone like Ron whining in her house every time a pest got inside.

She shook her head and stood, going up the stairs. She crossed her arms and leaned in River's doorway, shaking her head. _Unbelievable_.

"It's not my fault he was being mean to me daddy!" River had her lower lip out about as far as was possible and crying the fakest tears that Athena had ever seen in her life. Was this really her child? Honestly, she should be capable of better. She would teach her if she didn't already get her way enough. Had Athena had a father, she supposed he would have been a big sucker like her own husband was. Athena was more like her mother, she stopped buying the crap at around the time they were five.

"Oh, princess, I'm sorry. Do you want daddy to talk to him?" Charlie asked, having a small pout himself. He was eating this crap up like it was pudding.

Good Lord, what had happened to the man she'd married? A crying child and he became the softest softie in the world. He could take on Dragons, but not his own daughter. She was glad they'd had one of each; she could only imagine the trouble they'd be in with two girls.

"Your son did no such thing, your daughter's having one over on you." Athena said, causing River to give her mother an evil look. "See… I know her too well, she's my mini-me. I guess that's why you can't resist her," she mused, giving him a 'look' before holding her hand out for all the things that she'd requested.

River gave her father a pout but he shrugged and patted her on the back. "Sorry Princess, listen to your mother."

"Not fair," she pouted, giving her mother a handful of joke shop items. Athena gave her a 'look', knowing there was more. River held her mother's stare for a moment before giving up and pulling a bag out from under her mattress.

"Thank you. Now, you and Fabian leave each other alone, got it." She said, grabbing him back the back of the shirt as he tried to sneak by her bedroom. "Hand it over." She told him and he whined before handing his mum a puking pasty.

"How does she do that?" He whined before going to his room, sulking.

She smirked. Years of being an Auror and mother prepared one well.

"I told you… they're worse than Fred and George." She told Charlie, going to their room to lock up all of the confiscated items. She'd be paying George a little visit tomorrow during her lunch hour.

Athena lay back on the bed, sighing. The only problem with waiting so long to have children was how exhausting it was. She didn't feel forty-seven, she felt sixty sometimes.

"Must you be so… motherly with them?" Charlie asked, shutting the door.

"Yes, one of us needs to be the parent, if it were up to you, River would be bathing in diamonds on a throne and Fabian would be riding a dragon around it."

"I wouldn't let him near a dragon." He told her with a cheeky grin.

"You're terrible, you know that? One bat of those big green eyes and you melt, Weasley."

Charlie leaned over her. "I wonder when that started. Surely, she doesn't get it from anyone." He told her, kissing her.

"Sod off, you don't give me my way all the time." She responded, kissing him back.

"I got you pregnant when you wanted, didn't I?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Only after getting me to agree to two, arsehole." In truth, they'd agreed to two children years ago, but she'd initially only wanted one, she'd agreed to two in the event that they got twins. Charlie had gotten his way on that one.

"Want to pretend we're going for number three? It was rather fun making the ones we have," he told her, kissing again.

"Only if you ignore your daughter when she comes looking for you." She told him, sick of being interrupted.

"Come on love, you'll always be my number one girl." He told her, flashing a grin and looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

Athena groaned. He was too much. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, chuckling a bit as he tried to tickle her. "Stop it." She muttered, pulling away to look at him. "I love you, dragon boy."

"I love you too Auror Girl, now, where was I?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her again, moving his hands to her waist, holding her in place.

"DADDY!!!!!" River screamed from somewhere downstairs. "FABIAN STOLE MR. CEDRIC!" She screeched.

Athena groaned and let her head hit the pillows as Charlie pulled away, giving her a guilty look. "Love-"

"You can let them kill each other and stay here." She told him, knowing he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," he told her, kissing her quickly. "You're still, number one, all right?"

"Sod off, Weasley, go." She told him, watching him go and shaking her head. His number one girl her arse; a new set of beautiful green's owned his heart, she just needed to learn to deal with it.


End file.
